User blog:Realmain/Patch Notes v1.0.130 (Aug 21, 2014)
This update mostly brings some overdue fixes on the code and balancing side of things, although there are some small improvements to UI as well. Several story and ganeplay fixes have also been incorporated. We've also done some re-balancing in the Dark Forrest area, which should hopefully make things a little more difficult. You can check out the full changelist below: V1.0.130: Code fixes: *Leech only works in your turn *Rotation corruption fix in savegames *Unique object fix *Allow resurrect skills when vision is blocked *Added level names to localization *Added combination stats to loca parser *Added journal to loca parser *Fixed loca parsing paths *Localization of secrets fixed *Fixed bleeding damage scale *Next character in UI follows order of the character chain *Localized level names in lobby *No more invisible armour after character creation *No more double dialog log line after load *Ability, talent and stat tooltips in character creation take level into account *Fixed combinations with skulls, bones and sinew *Fixed henchman rotation in henchman ui *Updated Iggy, support for a fallback font *Fixed faulty dialog cleanup *Fixed bad savegame crash, now throws an error *Updated Troll and deamon voices to be more brutal *Tuned texture streamer to fix some objects using a lower resolution than needed *Texture streamer is more responsive now *Fixed players not getting the kick or refused connection message *Fixed character "walking through walls" when experiencing connection problems Mac specific: *Fixed story random problem *Fixed memory crash *OpenGL experimental mode *Fixes to OpenGL renderer *Using ‘Terminal’ app you can now enable following tweaks: *1) Precise mouse tracking for low-end systems and for ‘touch’ to click functionality: defaults write com.larian.dos DelayMouseClicks -bool true *2) Completely disable any ‘bleeding’ notification centre popups: defaults write com.larian.dos DisablePopups -bool true *3) Enable performance GL tweaks: defaults write com.larian.dos EnableExperimentalGL -bool true User Interface: *Added sorting in trade UI *No graphical artifact in scrolling of saveload, options, ... *Player portraits chain fix *Panel position reset fix *Improved long text visibility in dropdown menus *Enlarged container UI limit Story and Gameplay: *Made summons a bit less interesting for default targeting (AI) *Totem should not debuff specializations *Clarified error message during character creation when you don't have required skills or talents *Fixed end dialog on some dialogs *Added sound effect to burning ship *Fixed quest lose condition of burning ship *Removed burning status when ship is destroyed *Fixed the gossip keyword *Fixed philosophy of death, book and quest *Fixed Snorri tomb icon *Moved William water well, he got back at the wrong location *Fixed the prison key, it used to lie on the ground but now it's in the guards pocket *Hiberheim watcher synchronization fix, the trap is always in sync now *Lawrence and Nadia dialog fix *Removed Free personality, changed Spirit to Free Spirit personality *These are all combat fixes, also most DF characters have been remade with new root templates because the level override didn't always work *Turn ramon's chest indestructible Note: for story and gameplay fixes, it is possible that a new game has to be started since not all story fixes can be pushed into existing savegames. Editor fixes: *Fixed painting terrain corruption *Fixed ai grid save problem *Fixed problem with loading certain mods *Fixed crash when entering game mode *Crash fix in script parsing Category:Original Sin patch notes Category:News Category:Blog posts